Sonic Adventure: Equestria Chronicles
by StunnerMcTwisty
Summary: When Sonic sends himself into a place that's literally out of his world, how will he fare in returning back to his beloved home? What adventure awaits for him? go easy on me, guys lol
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Different Dimension**

A fatigued Sonic the Hedgehog stood on the mountaintops, staring into the horizon. Attempting to master the Chaos Control technique took weeks. Not only was he struggling to master this skill, but he was doing this without a Chaos Emerald, a jewel containing limitless power. Sonic wanted to test his abilities without relying on extra power. Ever since the day he saved himself from exploding in Eggman's capsule by using Chaos Control with a fake emerald, he wondered what could have happened if he had no emeralds at all. Shaking that thought off, he started to form into his spin dash mode, slowly charging up power within him.

Sonic: Chaos…

The Blue Blur was now starting to glow bright with a light blue aura emitting from his body. After stopping his spin dash formation, he got into a starting running position charged up and ready to go.

Sonic: CONTROL!

Sonic immediately lost control as he dashed straight off the cliff, into the skies, instantly reaching at sound breaking speeds. In the middle of his dash, Sonic vanished instantly with no trace of him anywhere.

In the skies, a battleship known as the Egg Carrier began to uncloak itself as its shadows covered a large portion of the mountainous region. In the cockpit was none other than Dr. Eggman, sitting in his thinking chair, who was in disbelief to see that his greatest enemy had just disappeared. Behind him came his most deadliest creation, Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic: Target lost... Mission failed...

Dr. Eggman: No matter. I have my tracking device which is currently tracking down his location. You will receive the coordinates in a moment. I want you to search for that rat, retrieve the emerald that he has, and then destroy him.

Metal Sonic: New mission: SEARCH. RETRIEVE. DESTROY.

Dr. Eggman: Excellent. I see that you are now starting following my orders again. Now go, quickly.

Metal Sonic : Negative.

Dr. Eggman: WHAT!? How dare you defy your master.

Metal Sonic: Location of Sonic the Hedgehog unknown.

Dr. Eggman: Impossible. If you look on my radar, it clearly shows that he is right-

The evil genius was again in disbelief as he did not see anything come up on his radar that involved Sonic's location. In an uncontrollable rage, he got off of his chair and started smashing his face into the nearby computer monitors.

Dr. Eggman: ARRGHH! That hedgehog must not get away with that emerald, it is needed for my plan to rule over all of Mobius!

He then called his robot henchman, B347-M3 over by his side. The main purpose of Eggman creating it was that so he could take his anger out on it.

B347-M3: Please be gentle, master.

The robot then turned around, bending over slightly. As Dr. Eggman was about to give it the mother of all kicks, Metal Sonic stopped Eggman's foot from connecting and then...

**SLAP SLAP.**

Metal Sonic: My condolences, master. But anger will blind you from your main objective. My percentages indicate that Sonic's location can still be found. It is possible that he is located in a different dimension. But before we get to that, you will need your pills in order to function properly, correct?

Dr. Eggman was speechless with his jaw dropped as he was rubbing the crimson red slap marks on his cheeks.

Sonic found himself in an distortion of time and space, but within a blink of an eye, he noticed he was about to fall face first into a lake. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

Sonic: WOAHHH!

Sonic opened his eyes to see that he was not drowning, but instead flying over countless clouds at a speed that was close to his own. He then saw two hooves that were wrapped around his body, holding him.

Rainbow Dash: It's not everyday you get saved by an awesome Pegasus like myself, the best flier in all of Equestria!

Sonic: Hey, thanks! But can you put me down before I throw up?

Rainbow smirked as she descended to the ground, releasing Sonic as she landed in front of him.

Sonic: So what's your name?

Rainbow Dash: You're kidding. Rainbow Dash? The best flier in all of Equestria? And you don't know who I am? Everypony knows who I am!

Sonic: Uhhh, hedgehog over here. And I never heard of Equestria, even after all my years of adventure.

Rainbow Dash: You must be from another world, dude.

Sonic eyes widened in shock. He remembered the Chaos Control he pulled off.

Sonic: I gotta get back...

He pulls out his Chaos Emerald and readies his Chaos Control.

Sonic: So listen I'd love to stay and chat but...

The emerald didn't respond.

Rainbow Dash: But what? You were just gonna leave without telling me your name?

Sonic: Why isn't this working!?

Rainbow Dash: Hellooooo!

Sonic: This is bad...

Rainbow Dash sighed as she knew she wasn't going to get anything from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sonic's New Rival**

After watching Sonic freak out for the last two minutes, Rainbow Dash figured that she should try to help him. So she grabbed Sonic by his shoulders and shook him rapidly. Sonic's attention immediately went to Rainbow.

_'Man, a talking pony. It looks cool, but I hope she can help me in some way.'_

Rainbow Dash: Look, I'll tell ya what. I have this friend that's a brainiac and she might be able to help you with your problem. Just follow me and stop panicking, okay?

She gave him a friendly smile with Sonic returning a smile as well, strongly hoping that this friend of hers could really find a way for him to get back home.

Sonic: As long as I'm in good hooves, especially yours.

He gave her a wink and a thumbs up making her giggle.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, your smoothness. Now you should tell me your name.

Sonic: I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog!

Rainbow Dash: Wow, Sonic. With a name like that, you must be fast!

Sonic: Welllllll... I don't like to brag but...

_**WHOOSH. **_Sonic boosted past Rainbow Dash and ran along the lush green fields grinning, but that grin changed into a jaw drop when he saw a rainbow-colored blur slowly passing by.

Rainbow Dash: But what? Is it that you're too slow? Nopony is faster than me!

She stuck a playful tongue at him but was quickly silenced as she watched the Blue Blur surpass her speed with almost no effort. Although Sonic was more than confident that he was faster than her, he was having a good time racing someone who has the potential to naturally catch up with him. Rainbow Dash was impressed at Sonic's speed, but she believed that she was the fastest, giving her the drive she needs to beat him. Sonic turned his whole body around and began running backwards, slowing down purposely to let Rainbow Dash catch up to him. She rolled her eyes at him showing off, while Sonic laughed.

Sonic: You might be the fastest pony, but I'm a hedgehog and the fastest thing alive, that's a fact!

Rainbow Dash: Okay, Sonic. I've got something in store for you. First one to that mountain wins!

The Pegasus pony flew up into the sky, and started to slowly to decline rapidly with increasing speeds while forming into a dive. Sonic stopped in his tracks to see was she was up to. His eyes widened as he saw a cone around her body. She reached sound breaking speed, and she showed no signs of slowing down. Then the worst for Sonic happened.

**_BOOM. _**

A colorful wave exploded Rainbow Dash came flying down at speeds so fast that even Sonic questioned his speed for a second. Was she faster than him, The Fastest Thing Alive? He couldn't even think straight. He wasn't ready to pass the torch, so he stopped thinking and he started running. He actually started losing sight of her, and the mountain was not too far away.

Sonic: So much for not thinking. How can I beat her now?

He looked left to right. Nothing but grass. He could only run without the help of anything around him. Sonic thought of using the spin dash, but that would make matters worse since he needs to stand still, which would increase the gap between Rainbow and himself. Suddenly, an idea struck in his head.

Sonic jumped, and then while in mid-air, he formed into his homing attack mode and set it to home in on Rainbow Dash. He maintained the same speed as before, but now he became sustained in the air, locked on to the speeding Pegasus. He began charging his light speed attack. Sonic thought of this carefully, and was going to cancel the attack at the last second to just use her as a source of his speed boost and to avoid harming her.

Sonic: Haha... it's over for her now... READY?

The persistent hedgehog began to glow in a blue light.

Sonic: GO!

A very confident Rainbow Dash was happily taking her time flying toward the mountain looked back and saw no blue hedgehog in sight. She couldn't believe the day she had so far. It was exciting. Racing against Sonic gave her the thrill she never felt before. The thrill of being able to race against someone who rivaled her speed. She took her time to think about him for a second.

_'A walking hedgehog with gloves and sneakers... and it talks! So weird... But he is so awesome! I guess after this I should take him to Twilight's Library so we can help him with his problem.' _

Rainbow Dash turned back around to only to find herself in awe as she looked and saw Sonic laying by the base of the mountain with his right leg resting over his left knee, hands behind his head, and his eyes closed with a smirk on his face.

Sonic: Yo.

Rainbow Dash: B-but. Y-you were- I was sooooo close! How did you even?

Sonic: You're cool.

Rainbow Dash: What?

Sonic: You got speed, you got the attitude, you got confidence, you remind me of myself, and you're just cool.

She giggled again with a slight blush, turning her face away.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, I know I'm cool, but hearing it from you just makes sound 20% cooler!

Sonic: Uhhh... I don't know how that works, but anyways, wasn't I supposed to follow you somewhere? It's getting dark. I could use a nice nap now.

Rainbow Dash: Aw, man! I wasn't paying attention to the time!

Sonic: You can still take me, right?

Rainbow Dash: Umm, of course!

Sonic: You are so lying.

Rainbow Dash: Well it wouldn't hurt to try!

Sonic: Lead the way, Dashie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Next Stop, Ponyville!  
**

* * *

_In the Egg Carrier..._

Metal Sonic: So it is confirmed. We will use the power of our Chaos Emerald to warp into the dimension that Sonic is located in. The dimension named 'Equestria,' according to my data.

Dr. Eggman: You fool. Did you not question the consequences of dimension travel?

Metal Sonic: I did. Worst possible scenario: Trapped in dimension forever.

Dr. Eggman: And the percentage chance of said scenario?

Metal Sonic: CALCULATING... CALCULATION COMPLETE. Percentage unknown.

Dr. Eggman: Hmm... I could always send a few of my Egg Pawns in to do the dirty work.

Metal Sonic: And you call me a fool. You know that the probabilities of the Egg Pawns successfully completing the task are critically low. If I'm not mistaken, we would've made a grave error sending them to face Sonic, the one who has taken down your whole army altogether.

Dr. Eggman: Well, Metal, if you feel so strongly about this, surely you should have no problem going in there and face him yourself.

Metal Sonic: High risk of failing mission by being trapped. Denied.

Eggman once again went under a state of rage and stood up, glaring at his greatest creation.

Dr. Eggman: THAT'S AN ORDER! Unless you want to be shredded into pieces, and then your motherboard fried into a crisp. I created you to be the best, the deadliest! You're even lucky that i decided to release you from your stasis tube and give you a second chance after Sonic nearly destroyed you! Now GO! And don't you fail me!

Metal Sonic obeyed as he walked to the main elevator in the cockpit, taking him to the lower levels of the Egg Carrier. The deadly robot went to a top secret door and entered the password 'EGGMAN,' opening the door. Inside was an old teleporter that looks as if it hasn't been used in ages. It had no wires or plugs, only a small compartment where the power source could be stored. Metal Sonic placed the red Chaos Emerald into the compartment, which caused a surge of electricity surround the teleporter. A loud humming noise was heard and in no time, the glass entrance into the teleporter opened with red smoke airing out, quickly filling the air. Metal Sonic entered the teleporter and shut the door, noticing a small computer. The Blue Metal Blur entered in Equestria's dimension code 'EFiMMLP12-AAASLUH001' and the machine began beeping with nearby Klaxon sirens blaring.

Metal Sonic: I will not fail you, master.

* * *

_In Equestria..._

Rainbow Dash was leading Sonic throughout the Everfree Forest, with Sonic explaining his predicament and how he wishes to return home. She found it crazy at first and tried not to laugh, but then she felt that this was a serious matter to him, and still wished to help him.

Rainbow Dash: You know, I had a feeling that you didn't belong here.

Sonic: Really? What was it? The fact that I'm the only walking talking hedgehog in your world full of ponies, or are you psychic?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, shut it Sonic.

Sonic: So what's it like being the best flyer of your world?

Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Duh.

Sonic: Well it can't be awesome as being a hero.

Rainbow Dash: But you're just a hedgehog. Don't get me wrong, your cool and everything, but what can you do?

Sonic was just about to start explaining but was cut off by a faint scream. He started running until the scream sounded louder. With Rainbow Dash flying by his side, they both came on the scene to see a yellow Pegasus pony with her pink mane caught under a fallen tree trunk. Sonic acted on his instinct as he used his spin dash to slice the trunk in half, while Rainbow flew by pushing the logs off, freeing the Pegasus. Sonic went to Rainbow Dash and put a hand in the air and started leaning over, confusing her.

Sonic: WOO! HIGH FIVE!

Rainbow Dash: ...

Sonic: It's called a high-five. You know... Because we saved that pony...

Rainbow Dash: Ohh... I knew that.

As she raises a hoof to high-five Sonic, Rainbow Dash immediately turns her full attention from Sonic to the freed Pegasus pony and couldn't believe she almost didn't recognize her. Sonic, was still leaning over, fell on his face.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!?

The yellow Pegasus kept her eyes on Sonic, knowing that he wasn't a pony, but some sort of mutant hedgehog that could walk and talk, and wear gloves and sneakers. She looked back at Rainbow Dash and sees that she and Sonic must have met and are friends, so she directed her attention back at R.D.

Fluttershy: H-hi...

Sonic, completely missing the signs of her easily detectable personality, jumps up in front of Rainbow Dash and faces Fluttershy.

Sonic: WELL HI THERE! I'M SONIC! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Fluttershy: EEK!

Fluttershy turned pale and passed out due to the shock that the Blue Blur gave her.

Rainbow Dash: Well what was that for!?

Sonic: Whoops. I didn't know she was fragile, sorry.

Rainbow Dash: You better be. Now you're gonna carry her and follow me all the way to Ponyville.

Sonic: WHAT!? Why me? She'll just pass out once she sees me again.

Rainbow Dash: Hmm... Oh Sonic! Didn't you claim that you are a hero back in your world?

Sonic: Ok, ok I get you.

The mumbling hedgehog picked up Fluttershy and followed R.D. to Ponyville.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sonic decided to ask where she was going exactly.

Sonic: Where exactly in Ponyville are we going?

Rainbow Dash: The library. I know, totally dull. But like I said, I have a friend whose a genius and she can probably help you better than I am now.

She then looked down in disappointment, feeling as if she was useless to Sonic.

Sonic: Dashie, if I had to choose anybody- or ahem, anypony to be by my side, I would choose you! I mean you could have ditched me back when I was going crazy, but it was you who decided to help me and you've been an awesome friend to me... If I can call you my friend, is that okay?

Dash smiled and looked up to Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: I would so hug you now, but I can see your hands are busy. And duh! Of course you can call me your friend! You know, I'm happy that we met eachother, Sonic.

Sonic: '_Aw, man. A hug would've been great. Wait, what am I thinking? She's a pony!' _Me, too Dashie._  
_

Suddenly they heard a little giggle. The both looked and saw that Fluttershy was wide awake.

Rainbow Dash turned red and looked away while Sonic was looking up at the sky, whistling a tune.

Sonic: Soooooo, how long where you awake?

Fluttershy smiled and hopped out of Sonic's arms. This made Sonic raise an eyebrow, this is not the way Fluttershy acted before.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how long, you faker?

Fluttershy: Long enough to hear the mushiness, haha.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy a cold glare.

Fluttershy: Passing out now!

They all shared a little laugh before Sonic pointed out something.

Sonic: Hey, isn't that Ponyville?

The 3 looked ahead and saw a town in the distance.

Rainbow Dash: Yea, sweet! Let's go guys!

Fluttershy: Go where?

Rainbow Dash: Twilight's Library. We have to help Sonic get back to his own world.

Fluttershy: I know this yellow fox who told me he needed help to get back to his world too.

Sonic stopped and stared at Fluttershy with a serious look.

Sonic: FLUTTERSHY YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE THAT FOX IS!

Fluttershy: U- uh he... he had a plane... I'm p- pretty sure he's flying it now!

Sonic: Sorry guys, but that might be my best friend that's in this world too. You ponies go to this "Twilight" and i'll try to find my friend. I'll catch up later.

Before they could even breathe, Sonic was gone, leaving a blue blur behind him.

Fluttershy: Wow, he is sure is something.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he's amazing. _'He's more than amazing! I just hope I will get to see him again!'_

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what think and I'll do my best to improve the story! Now i'm going to bed, lol **

**Twisty Out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sonic's Close Call**

* * *

Sonic rushed back into Everfree Forest, leaving a strong gust of wind that blew against the trees violently, disturbing the small animals that resided in the branches. Knowing that Tails ended up in this world, the puzzled hedgehog had a feeling that his Chaos Control wasn't the true cause of sending him into another dimension. He found himself running towards the mountain that he raced to with Rainbow Dash, and proceeded to use his Sonic Boost to easily accelerate up the steep inclines. He reached the top and searched the horizon for a familiar plane. No sign of Tails in his Tornado plane. Sonic remembered of how he was standing on a mountain much like this one before he found himself in this world. He was about to return to Ponyville until he smelled smoke, and his eyes followed the trail leading back into Everfree Forest.

"Tails must have crashed there," concluded Sonic.

The heroic blue hedgehog jumped up and formed a spin dash and rolled down the mountain back into the forest. The skies became darker and were a difficulty to Sonic's vision; he decided to slow himself down to prevent knocking down any trees, which would harm the animals. With in no time, Tails' crashed Tornado was in Sonic's sight, but the young fox wasn't, making the Blue Blur highly concerned about the whereabouts and condition of his best friend.

"Looking for this?"

Sonic turned around defensively, his eyes widened at what he saw. Tails was unconscious with his head under the grip of a metal claw. A pair of red, menacing eyes could be seen staring Sonic down. He couldn't believe it. One of his greatest enemies holding his best friend captive, and he knew what this cold, blue and deadly machine wanted: the Chaos Emerald. Having no power over the situation, Sonic growled as he took his Chaos Emerald from his quills and surrendered it to his robotic-self. It laughed as it threw Tails like a ragdoll toward the distressed hedgehog, who caught his friend. The metal creation picked up the emerald and dashed toward the defenseless hero and gave him a jab to the torso, sending Sonic flying alone into a tree, crashing his skull into the trunk. Little birds flew out of the tree, frantically.

"Short time, no see, Sonic, my loathsome copy," Metal Sonic said coldly.

"Metal... How did you..."

"Simple. I found your coordinates and tracked you down into this place. Your pathetic friend and his contraption got in my way, so I did the honors of knocking it out the sky. You took the bait and now I have what I want and both of you will die.

Metal Sonic started charging his Ring Spark Field attack, planning to finish off both Sonic and Tails with electrocution. Tails regained consciousness, but his legs were badly damaged from the crash. He started crawling slowly toward his best friend. The injured blue hero stood up slowly wincing from the pain, but laughed at his robotic counterpart.

"Heh heh, why so homicidal all of a sudden? Did Eggman forget to give you an oil change?"

"Ha. Even in near death you are still a pain to listen to. Farewell, Sonic the-"

"TAILS! NOW!"

What Tails was also crawling toward was a switch; a self-destruct switch. The cunning fox took one last reach as he slammed his fist on the button. Suddenly, the Tornado exploded, creating a powerful shockwave that blew Tails and Sonic quite a distance. Sonic regained control and quickly leaped into the trees, making the dark skies aid him in his camouflaging. Tails was down and looked ahead at Metal Sonic, who was unaffected from the blast.

"You worthless life form. Had it not been for my black shield, you could have damaged me badly. My advice to you is that you should stop making cowardly attempts to get your way."

"You should take your own advice, Metal," Tails calmly said with a smirk on his face.

Metal Sonic did not like that witty comeback, as he lunged toward the weakened fox.

"IT'S ALL YOU, SONIC!" Tails exclaimed, confusing Metal Sonic.

A blue blur intercepted Metal Sonic, startling him and making him lose his balance. Sonic followed it up rapid jabs to the face of Metal, and a rising uppercut which sent him in the air. The stylish hedgehog finished it off with a fierce homing attack, knocking the not-so-tough robot down to the ground. Sonic turned to his good friend Tails and gave him a thumbs up and he returned the same and both started chuckling.

"That was sweet, Tails! What should call that play?"

"Ooh, How about 'Metal Sonic Fails,' again?"

This had Sonic rolling on the ground. He remembered that they couldn't name it with originality; they had beaten him many times that originality went out the window. As long as Tails and Sonic were together, defeating Metal Sonic became easier with Sonic's combat abilities and Tails' strategic planning. Metal Sonic, who had recovered from that minor assault from Sonic, stood up slow which alerted the unstoppable duo's attention toward him. Metal was smart enough to know that retreating was the best option. With the Chaos Emerald still in his claw, the deadly machine raised it up in the air as it began to glow.

"I could kill you both if I wanted to. But leaving you here to suffer in this world is satisfying enough for me. Goodbye, lost souls."

"It's over for us..." Tails said to himself.

"No, Metal!" Sonic yelled as he ran and attempted to stop him.

"CHAOS... CONTR-"

Before he could finish, everybody became blinded by a strong blue light emitting from the emerald. When the light diminished, the Chaos Emerald was now colorless and it flew up into the sky, breaking into pieces that looked as if it scattered all over Equestria. Sonic and Tails couldn't believe it.

"NEW TARGET PRIORITIES: CHAOS EMERALD PIECES," Metal Sonic said as he flew after one trail that flew in the sky.

Sonic was shaking his head in astonishment. Now he has to find a way to get back home with Tails AND get the powerless emerald pieces. He walked over to an injured Tails, putting his arm around his neck and helped him up.

"Tails, do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Beats me, Sonic. This whole dimension travel thing alone has my brain pounding. But other than that, I'm glad I found you here. Somepony said that I should meet her at this library with her friends in hopes of finding some answers to this."

"Would that pony's name happen to be Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, I was with some other pony friend of mine when we saw that she was stuck under a tree trunk and we saved her. No biggie," Sonic shrugged.

"So my assumption is that you 3 were going to the library, but she mentioned me and you left to find me, right?"

"Yup," Sonic said in a joking tone.

"Sorry to slow you down, Sonic."

"Ah, don't sweat it Tails. You and me are like brothers, scratch that, we are brothers! I would never leave you behind!"

They both exchanged a brofist with Sonic's stomach growling and Tails yawning shortly after.

"Sonic, we should get moving before it gets so dark that we can't see at all!"

"Forget seeing, I could sure eat a chili dog right about now," Sonic groaned.

The duo of awesomeness began to travel back to Ponyville by going through Everfree Forest with Sonic supporting an injured Tails throughout the way.

* * *

_Ponyville Library_

A certain Pegasus pony was in the middle of explaining to her friends about the events that occurred over the past day.

"And that's not the best part! He's super fast, super awesome, super friendly, and um... Lemme think..."

Rainbow Dash was overly excited about telling her friends about her meeting Sonic and the rest of the Mane 6 couldn't stop laughing at her eagerness to tell the story. A lavender unicorn smiled as she closed a book and put it to the side.

"Rainbow Dash, you're almost as hyper as Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle announced.

"Yeah, and it takes ALOT to be like Pinkie Pie," Spike said while placing a stack of books into a shelf.

All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie zooms up toward Rainbow Dash, making her fall back on her flank. The curiosity in the pink pony's blue eyes was too intense for Rainbow to behold and it was starting to creep her out.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Rainbow Dash, you gotta finish the story!"

"I was getting there! Anyways, we had this race and you won't believe who won!"

The gang chuckled at this, not knowing how fast Sonic really was.

"I could take a guess. It's cool, blue and has an attitude," replied Applejack.

"Yup, you couldn't be any more spot on!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew up and crossed her hooves with pride.

"That's marvelous! After all, nopony can beat the fastest flyer in all of Equestria! Rarity declared.

"Nopony except Sonic. He is the one that beat me after all!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

Silence filed the room before Rainbow Dash began laughing at her friends' reaction to this.

"No. Way." Pinkie Pie was in awe after hearing the shocking news.

"That sounds very intriguing, Rainbow Dash, but I don't think anypony could ever top your speed," Twilight said.

"He is not a pony," Fluttershy said with the most quietest voice.

"And this is the best part. He claims that he is from a different world! I didn't believe him at first, but I have never knew of any hedgehog that walk and talk in our world. Plus, he looked as if he badly needed help, so I then I was like why not and tagged in and decided to make it my duty to make sure Sonic gets back home safely!"

Twilight was lost for words as she was still taking what Rainbow Dash said about how an outsider found himself in Equestria. She was indeed fascinated, but immediately took the time to study upon it. So many questions to be answered, and she felt that it was her calling to answer them.

"Spiiiiiiiike! Volumes 1-22 of Dimension Travel, please!"

"Sheesh, Twi, I'm right here! And sweet Celestia, do you really need that many books!? Spike groaned.

"Of, course, silly! NOW GET GOING!" Twilight threatened, pointing her glowing horn at Spike.

The gang nervously laughed as a terrified Spike rushed to the nearest bookshelf with no hesitation.

Fluttershy went to go help Spike, feeling that it was the right thing to do and that she felt bad for his little predicament. After some time passed, Twilight asked a question that she and her friends wanted to know.

"So... Where is this Sonic? I wanted to ask him some questions, get to know him and stuff.

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie turned towards Rainbow Dash with a look of suspicion.

"Yeah, where is he? I wanted to throw him a surprise party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I reckon he's probably taking a nap somewhere. After all, its dark out there," Applejack assumed.

"I agree! Maybe he's in the middle of a beauty sleep!" Rarity said.

"That's just downright ridiculous! A beauty sleep? Outside in the dark? I mean I doubt anybody would be thrilled about taking in a hedgehog into their home," Twilight stated.

"Then I guess I'm lucky to have Dashie to vouch for me and Tails here, because we're exhausted!"

Everypony and Spike turned around to see a silhouette of a hedgehog that could barely stand on its own two feet. Around his neck was the arm of an unconscious fox. Before Sonic could introduce himself, he passed out, and everybody rushed over to him and his downed friend.

"Uhh... Tada!" Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

* * *

**Ahhh, now it gets interesting! With Sonic and Tails now "properly" introduced to the Mane 6, and with Metal Sonic on the hunt for the Chaos Emerald Shards, what events will unfold in the world of Equestria? Until next time, Twisty out. :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No Way.**

* * *

"There there, little fox. Everything is going to be okay."

Tails awoke slowly to that sweet soothing voice to see a certain yellow Pegasus pony by his side staring into his eyes with much compassion. While he does not like being to referred to as 'little,' he didn't mind it much since Fluttershy has yet to know about him and his heroic adventures. He simply smiled at her and began to view his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the bright sun rays that beamed through the windows of the library. It was finally morning, and the feeling of sleeping on a bed after the events that occurred last night was a blessing. While remembering the critical condition that he and Sonic were in, he felt better than he did before passing out. He looked to his right and saw that Sonic was sound asleep in a separate bed, tossing and turning as if he was having a nightmare of some sort.

"N-no... I need... chili dog... P-please feed me," mumbled a very sleepy hedgehog.

Tails shook his head and chucked to himself as Fluttershy went over to tend to Sonic and his hunger. He then attempted to get out of the bed but winced at the sharp pain he felt in his legs; they were probably be going to be out for a while. "Plan B, it is," he said to himself, as he used his two tails to propel himself off the bed, not landing, but hovering just above the floor. As he was descending down the stairs, he saw a female lavender pony with a pair of violet eyes gazing upon him. Well to be more precise, the eyes were on his two spinning tails.

"Wow, you're no ordinary fox. I guess all creatures from Mobius have something unique about them, don't they?"

Feeling uncomfortable that a stranger from another world knew of his home-dimension, Tails was hesitant to answer that question. He did recall telling Fluttershy of his wishes to return home, but he would never give info on Mobius, it would be risky and dangerous to tell an outsider about his world.

"Yeah," Tails said suspiciously. "But how do you know of my world?"

"Oh, that's simple. According to my readings in my magic dimension travel book, one must obtain some sort of DNA from their desired target, place the DNA in between two blank pages of the book, and the dimension code will appear. I did that and in conclusion, dimension code 'STH00006-AAASLUH026,' A.K.A. Mobius, was the result."

"That sounds interesting. What did you use as the DNA?"

"Well, I kinda swiped up some of your saliva after you guys passed out."

"Uh um... I didn't sleep much, sorry about that," Tails said, laughing.

Twilight giggled and she extended her hoof out to him.

"So, what's your name, fox boy?"

"Miles Prower, but please just call me Tails," he said, shaking her hoof."

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, but you could call me Twilight if you like," she said, smiling.

"Now, Twilight," he began. "Your friend, Fluttershy, said that you may be able to help me and Sonic get back to our world. But before we get to that, we have a serious problem on our hands."

"W-what is it?"

"An enemy from our world found his way into yours. He is most likely after Sonic and the Chaos Emerald, a jewel that has unlimited power. We fought in some forest, defeated him, and for some reason, the Chaos Emeralds seemed to be powerless. The emerald Sonic had become colorless, and the one that our enemy had broken into pieces. Our goal now is to stop him and retrieve the emerald shards before he does, or else he WILL eliminate Sonic and myself... and maybe you guys," Tails concluded, turning away, closing his eyes.

Twilight's eyes widened in horror. The last thing she would ever want is for her world to be in danger. Without thinking, she placed her hooves upon the fox's shoulders and shook him rapidly.

"Who is this so-called enemy, and why does he need these gems so badly?! How can we stop him?! Tell me, Tails!"

Tails saw the fear in her eyes, and it didn't make him feel good about being the one to break the bad news. He had just met her, and already put her into a state of panic. But he had to tell her, she had to know. Wanting to make Twilight feel less horrified, Miles took a more optimistic approach to the young mare.

"Look, I know you're panicking, but don't worry. If I know him well, he will just follow his goal to find the emerald. As long as he doesn't see me or Sonic, and no one gets in his way, he won't be causing any trouble," he said, grabbing her hooves and taking them off of his shoulders. "And if he even thinks about harming you, I'll be by your side to protect you. So no worries, okay?"

"Well... You do seem sure of yourself, but you don't need to worry about me! I've got magic on my side, and my awesome friends! Besides, I wouldn't want you getting hurt," Twilight assured him with a smile and trotted past him, escalating up the steps.

"Ok, ok. Speaking of friends, where did they go?"

Twilight looked backed at Tails, who had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure they have their jobs to do, but most likely they're done. They should be coming over riiiiiight now," said Twilight as her friends came busting through the door.

"Yee-haw! I had the best sells on my apple pies!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Hah. Oh, yeah? Well guess who cleared the skies in 5 seconds flat! A new record!" Rainbow Dash flexed her wings and showed them off.

"Pfft, that's boring! I threw three parties today! Three parties! I. Feel. Great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, hopping around the library. She started giggling uncontrollably as she bumped into a bookshelf, making all the books topple over her, burying her up to her neck.

"Uh, Pinkie dear? Are you okay? You seem..."

"Great? Why thanks, Rarity! And only after 3 days of no sleep! You know this reminds me of the time when Spike asked if he could sleep over at your place. I mean who could blame him? He almost never gets any sleep. I bet ya he got all the sleep he needed after sneaking away from Twilight!"

Pinkie Pie trotted back out the door to only come back with a purple baby dragon on her back who seemed to be covering his face from embarrassment. Twilight's face started to glow redder than Applejack's fresh picked apples as she started stomping down the stairs with her glare locked on to poor, innocent Spike. Pinkie Pie continued blurting out things that would put him into deeper trouble.

"Geez, Spike. Trying to climb through the window? Well, it was a good plan. But I think she knew you were gone!"

"I didn't." Twilight looked furious, knowing that it was her and her alone that was studying all night. She was getting closer to her "#1 assistant".

"Oooo, Spike's in trouble! Watch out for the wrath of the egghead!" Rainbow Dash laughed and started to roll on the floor.

Applejack laughed along with her and was too busy laughing to lend Spike a hoof in this one.

"C'mon, guys! This isn't funny, she will kill me!"

A very terrified Spike looked at Rarity, his last hope, to get him out of this mess. She looked backed and nodded as she stepped in front of Spike. Twilight stopped and raised and eyebrow at her.

"Now now, Twilight. You wouldn't want that anger to ruin that beautiful face, wouldn't you? It was just one day that Spike took off from helping you study. I'm sure it's no big deal," Rarity assured.

As much as Spike tries to slack off in assisting her, he has also been there for her plenty of times. Twilight thought that to herself and realized how stupid she was for trying to punish Spike over something that wasn't even fair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Rarity. Spike, I owe you an apology... and some nights off," she said with a sincere smile.

Spike, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all looked dumbfounded as how easily Rarity turned a frightful situation into a resolved one.

"Umm, it's ok, T-Twilight," Spike stammered.

Rarity turned back to Spike and winked at him.

"Hehe... Thanks, Rarity," Spike said dreamily with a slight blush across his face.

"Anything for my Spikey-wikey," she whispered into his ear, making him blush more.

Tails was upstairs, watching all the events that occurred. He was about to go downstairs and explain the real issue involving Metal Sonic, but was stopped when he heard Twilight mentioning something about a spell.

"Happy to see you feeling better, Spike," she began. "But it's been a whole day and I have yet to think of that one correct equation that I can use in order for my spell to work! It's important; it could help Sonic and that fox, Tails!

"Ooh! I have an idea! You should totally throw a party! I love parties! Ooh! I got another idea! How about yo- mmph!" Blurted Pinkie Pie before an apple was shoved into her mouth, courtesy of Applejack.

"I think you should get some rest, Pinkie. Yer actin' mighty crazy. Crazier than usual. Anyways, Twilight, I think you should just keep working on that there equation and soon enough yer hard work will pay off," suggested Applejack.

Once Tails heard the word 'equation', he couldn't help but fly down the steps and hover by Twilight and her opened book full of extremely intellectual writing. It was enough to give a normal living being a headache just by looking at it. Tails wasn't fazed at all by reading it. He laughed a couple of times, probably implying that this was far too easy to not be able to solve it.

"Why work hard when you have a super genius right here?"

Tails looked confident as he pointed a thumb to himself with a small grin. Everypony and Spike laughed at Tails believing that he can solve what Twilight can't. He started chuckling himself, knowing that they don't know how intelligent he really is. He got a pen and quickly got to work on Twilight's unfinished formula.

"Dude, this is Twilight. Nopony can ever be more brainy than she is," Rainbow stated. "In fact, I bet that you can't even solv-"

"Done."

Everypony except Twilight and Spike had their jaws dropped to the ground. Tails found their faces amusing, and Twilight and Spike just laughed. They did not believe that he had finished it, especially in such little time.

"Why, that's impossible! Twilight, check it out!" Rarity demanded.

Twilight walked up to the book with the most smug look on her face as Tails began taunting her.

"Go ahead, Sparky. Read it."

"With pleasure, Miley," she said teasingly.

Twilight started scanning through her page, double checking her work compared to his. Spike assisted her by doing absolutely nothing while the others were waiting patiently. Not too long after that, a loud noise was heard, followed by the sighting of blue winds, gaining the attention of all except Twilight who was really into proving Tails wrong. Sonic, after finally resting for enough time, was fully rejuvenated and ready to go. Of course, his little outburst of energy startled poor Fluttershy, who was blown away by the wind. She was easily able to regain control, and landed with the group. Sonic was already with the group, but wasn't noticed; they were still focusing on that wind from upstairs.

"Hey guys! What happened while I was napping?"

Tails recognized Sonic's voice and was the first to turn around and respond.

"Glad to see that you're back with us, Sonic. Twilight Sparkle, a supposed genius is comparing her work to mine to show that my intelligence is second to hers. Now everybody, or should I say everypony is waiting for the results. Crazy, isn't it, bro?

"Heh, they'll learn who is the true genius," concluded Sonic. He turns his attention to Spike and the rest. He shook hooves and gave them a really quick greeting to everyone except Rainbow Dash, whom he gave a wink to. He said that he was on a rush somewhere and with that, poof. He was gone.

"Oh no, you don't," Rainbow Dash said as she started pursuiting the hedgehog.

"Hmm, I wonder what the rush is," Applejack pondered.

"Me too. It's not like Sonic to just... nevermind, it is like him," said Tails while shaking his head.

"Nah, not that. Rainbow left too, most likely to follow him."

"Hmmm mmphm mmmpm hmm," muffled Pinkie Pie.

"I know why," Fluttershy said in the quietest voice.

"Go ahead and tell us, darling," Rarity replied.

"It's because,"s

"HA, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS, GIRLS?"

Attention headed to Twilight as everyone surrounded her to check the results. Pinkie Pie suddenly found the strength within her jaws to munch the apple in her mouth down to size. When Pinkie viewed the results, she could not believe what she saw.

"No way."

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger! I'm so happy to have read this far then get cut off at an important and suspenseful moment, don't you guys? :D Next chapter should come faster now that I over came the block I had. Until next time, Twisty out.**


End file.
